


Examination

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: Fragile Love [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Not really romantic, season one era, semi date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Lee decides she might want to get to know Ed more than the others at the precinct.





	Examination

Lee lingered in the doorway of the examination room, a small amused smile tugged at her lips. She watched as Ed paced around the metal table speaking into the handheld recorder he held in one hand, in the other he held a scalpel. He paused at the table’s side and stared down at his subject, a hacked-up watermelon, its contents spilled out onto the table. She had been hoping to come into the generally vacant room to find solace to forget the argument she’d had with Gordon, but she couldn’t say she was too mad to find Ed here playing. She placed her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter as he took another stab at the watermelon, unfortunately he heard her. 

Ed tensed turning to face her, mouth gaping and eyes wide, he fumbled to turn off the tape recorder and in the process accidentally dropped it to the floor. He cursed to himself as he bent to pick it up, she entered the room getting to the thankfully not broken piece of equipment before he could get it.

“I-I’m sorry Dr. Thompkins I just-I thought that you had….The door was, it was unlocked, and there hasn’t really been anything going on today, and actually it’s my lunch hour and-I’m sorry.” He rambled as he removed his fruit stained rubber gloves tossing them onto the examination table.

She laid the recorder on a nearby counter, watched him as he blushed and rambled on looking almost terrified of her. She placed a hand against his shoulder, she could feel his muscles tense, he ceased talking as he stared at her hand then at her as if shocked that she was touching him, and that she was not screaming at him.

“Ed it’s fine, I should be the one apologizing for startling you like that.”

He furrowed his brow in confusion as he stared at her, not understanding why she would apologize.

“You’re, you’re the one who has more say over this room than me. I shouldn’t be playing in here, Essen told me I shouldn’t, and besides it’s rude and….Weird.” He said looking away.

Lee sighed, she reached up removing the goggles from his face and setting them on the table. “It’s fine, I promise I’m not mad and I’m not going to tell Essen that you’re in here….Examining watermelon.” She said nodding towards the mangled melon. 

Ed smiled shyly as he glanced back towards her. “Thank you….Was there um, was there anything that you needed?” 

She paused knowing she couldn’t tell him she’d planned on just sitting and being angry over Jim, over how he was still pissed off at her for transferring to his territory. She didn’t want to dump all of that on him. She looked at Ed for a moment, she smiled softly as a thought came to her.

“I was….I was wondering since you’re on break and I was heading home for the day, maybe we can go get lunch together.”

He looked skeptical, she understood why; she’d seen the way the others treated him. 

“Why?”

“I feel like I haven’t actually gotten to talk to you since I started working here. I’ve only really been around Jim and Harvey….I’d kind of like to get to know you.”

It was true. She remembered Harvey’s comments about Ed being feminine, how he stared at people for too long, and made jokes that were ‘creepy’. The few times she did get to spend with Ed she didn’t find him creepy or remotely dangerous, he was shy and awkward. 

“Oh…I see….Sorry just I’ve…Nobody has really wanted to….h-hang out with me before.” He managed out as he fidgeted nervously with his fingers, he avoided looking at her and she could tell he was doing his best to find the right way to word things.

“Well I do, come on, I’ll pay.” She said smiling sweetly.

A small smile tugged at his full lips as he nodded. She held out her hand to him, after a moment of hesitation he placed his hand in hers and followed her out of the examination room.


End file.
